legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia
Olivia is a part of the LEGO Friends franchise. She is one of the five main characters of the theme. SymbolOlivia.png|Symbol Official LEGO.com Bio Meet Olivia. Olivia loves everything that has to do with coding, gadgets, inventions, engineering and mechanics. She’s a bit of a “Mad Scientist”, but she only uses her powers for good. Need to get out of a tight spot? She’ll create a device or robot to fix it. Her online networks help her with her experiments, but she loves that her real life friends can lure her out of the lab, too. Sometimes you just have to dance crazy with your BFFs. Profile Olivia is a brilliant scientist and engineer, although sometimes her composure will slip when she gets excited, laughing maniacally. She's a reckless driver when excited, so it's very unsettling when this happens to her while driving the Mission Vehicle. Sometimes her rational judgement fails as well, like when she let Liz drive the Mission Vehicle, despite Liz being completely unprepared to do so. At the beginning of the series, she's a serious supporter of Dr Alvah, but her confidence fades away once she learns all about Dr Alvah's secret agenda. In season 2, Dr Alvah has apparently regained Olivia's trust with the gift of an academic scholarship, even though she's not completely reformed and still has some unspecified plans left to enact. Olivia often fights with Ethan, they don't get along well. Olivia teaches a Junior Science Club at Heartlake City Resort, which includes Andrea's sister Liz. Olivia is afraid of heights, she doesn't like being being high above the ground, because of the fear of falling. Fun Facts * It is quite possible that Olivia was named after a Scala character of the same name. Scala was a predecessor to Friends, however, the theme ended in 2001. * Olivia is the only LEGO Friends mini-doll with the medium skin tone. * Olivia is the only main character who wears glasses. * Although Olivia is seen in the show with her hair in a plait, her mini-doll has a braid at the front instead. * Olivia idolised Dr Alvah, before discovering her heroine was evil. * Olivia owns a venus flytrap, as she mentions that it loves yoghurt dipped fruit flies in "The Lake Monster". * Olivia has a pet - Rumble, the hamster. * In the episode "Heartness Monster" it is revealed that Olivia doesn't always need her glasses to see, as she takes them off to dive into the lake while rescuing Zobo and doesn't appear to have any visual difficulties despite removing them. * Olivia is voiced by Amaya Harrow in the LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission series. Appearances Sets * Stephanie's Lakeside House (10763) (J) * Olivia's Deluxe Bedroom (41329) * Olivia's Mission Vehicle (41333) * Friendship House (41340) * Heartlake City Airplane Tour (41343) * Heartlake City Resort (41347) * Service & Care Truck (41348) * Olivia's Heart Box (41357) * Heart Box Friendship Pack (41359) * Heartlake City Supermarket (41362) (4+) * Olivia's Cupcake Café (41366) * Heartlake City Amusement Pier (41375) * Turtles Rescue Mission (41376) * Rescue Mission Boat (41381) * Olivia's Hamster Playground (41383) * Olivia's Summer Heart Box (41387) * Nature Glamping (41392) * Friendship Bus (41395) * Olivia's Play Cube (41402) * Heartlake City Brick Box (41431) Polybags * Olivia's Remote Control Boat (30403) * Park Picnic (30412) Pods * Olivia's Satellite Pod (853774) Other Merchandise * Olivia Key Chain (853883) * Olivia Buildable Watch (5005613) Episodes Olivia has appeared in every episode of LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission. Gallery 2018 Olivia Character Image.png|Olivia as seen in the new animation style for 2018. Olivia & Rumble.png|Olivia and her pet hamster Rumble. TheFriends.png|Olivia with her friends. Olivia SH.png|Olivia superhuman Olivia Go-Kart.jpg|Olivia driving her go-kart 18Olivia PS.png|Olivia in "Attack of the Alvahbots". OliviaZoboRumbleS2MC.png|Olivia season 2 main credits. GirlsS2MC.png|Girls season 2 main credits. 28SeriousPhotoED.png|Serious faces. 29SillyPhotoED.png|Silly faces. 30VickyCarryED.png|Carrying Vicky around. 31SetPhotoED.png|Set photo. 32CastCrewPhotoED.png|Cast and Crew photo. 107CastCrewStage01ED.png|Cast and crew assembling on stage 108CastCrewStage02ED.png|and now joined by the director. 113CastCrewWavingED.png|Cast and crew waving. 07SwimmingPhoto01HM.png|Olivia as a child. 22OliviaNoGlassesHM.png|Olivia without her glasses. 82StephanieHuggingOliviaGG.png|Stephanie hugging Olivia. 74OliviaNoGlassesRF.png|Olivia without her glasses. Https s3-ap-southeast-2.amazonaws.com vms-tv-images-prod 2019 06 225083 pickerImage.jpg 20190729 211324.jpg|Olivia in a make shift cart with her friends. Category:Main Character Category:Characters Category:Female Characters